Ordinay Girl
by DaniRose101
Summary: Toph is misunderstood and underneath shes just an ordinary girl can the breakable be beautiful...something i did when i was bored might not be that good


This story was inspired by Hannah Montana ordinary girl it shows how most of the time Toph is misunderstood she tries to look and act tough but underneath shes just an ordinary girl.

_Don't get me wrong,_  
><em>I love who I am<em>  
><em>I don't wanna be ungrateful<em>  
><em>It probably sounds strange<em>  
><em>I really love the role I play<em>  
><em>The songs I sing<em>  
><em>But with all the fame<em>  
><em>The things that seem so simple,<em>  
><em>suddenly, so far out of reach<em>  
><em>Wish that they could see that underneath...<em>  
><em>I'm just an ordinary girl!<em>

Toph sits in her earth tent not wanting to leave she felt upset but she dint want any one to know that. she sighed wasn't she supposed to be the tough one yet she felt small and fragile for the first time in a long time her thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling her name well time to put on that tough face toph girl she thought to herself "what?" she asked as she removed her earth tent to see sokka "aren't you gonna eat breakfast?" he asked Toph shook her head "but toph breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day" he yelled back only to have earth shut him out.

Sokka stormed off "she said no"he told katara she just sighed "does not she know breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day"Katara said "that is what i said" Sokka replied back to his sister and went to eat his breakfast. Meanwhile Toph was in her tent tapping her foot well she thought to herself no use sitting here she removed the tent and walked up to them they just stared at her "what?"she said in confusion "your hair" Sokka said "what about it?" she replied "its a little messy"He said answering her question

_Sometimes I'm lazy_  
><em>I get bored<em>  
><em>I get scared<em>  
><em>I feel ignored<em>  
><em>I feel happy, I get silly<em>  
><em>I choke on my own words<em>  
><em>I make wishes, I have Dreams<em>  
><em>And I still want to believe<em>  
><em>Anything can happen in this world,<em>  
><em>For an ordinary girl<em>  
><em>(Like you, Like me)<em>  
><em>For an ordinary girl<em>  
><em>(Like you, Like me)<em>

"you should fix it" katara said "meh...not bothered " toph said as she laid on the grass "this is boring" she said to no one. no body replied the others just started talking to her "you know what im gonna get ready and go out to town"She said to them "okay just be back by nightfall"Katara said as she walked of "Have fun toph" Aang said full of joy. Toph walked down the town and stopped in front of a store only to have sokka call her name "Katara said i should go with you" he said as he panted "whatever snoozels"she replied "well i am gonna by some new clothes so lets go into this shop" they walked into the shop.

A lady helped her pick out her clothes sokka just waited sitting down a girl his age came up to him "hey im new here and i might be lost" the girls voice said in a shy way she had brown skin which meant she was black and it was very uncommon, violet eyes which were strange to him her short dark brown hair she was dressed in a dark green undershirt with a lighter green tank top which had the earth print on it she was also wearing dark green shorts and light green boots he stared at her in awe "um...were are you heading?" he asked her "i am on my way to a shop to pick up some meat but i cant find it" she said looking at her map sokka then turned the map around "oh"was all the girl could say "hi my name is Rarity" She said flushing "and i am sokka"he relied "that is a cute name'' she said "hope to see ya around sokka" she said as she walked of in the right direction his eyes on her behind at all times.

" hey sokka what you think?" toph asked she was wearing the same outfit as the other girl his face turned pale "um...nice" he said somehow to him Toph looked better in it "come on i am so hungry" toph said as she paid for the outfit and grabbed his arm she ran down the rode having so much fun.

That nigh toph wished upon a star that sokka would like her just as she liked him she felt some one sit next to her "that was fun" she heard his voice say "yeah it was we should do again some time snoo-i mean sokka"she said "hey why were you s hesitant to call me snoozels you have been doing it all day" he asked toph just shrugged "thank you" she said "for what?" he said confused "for treating me like a girl"she said as she got up and walked away she shut her self in her earth tent he was so confused.

_How are you?_  
><em>Hello, Good-bye<em>  
><em>One day here, One day there<em>  
><em>And again it's time to go<em>  
><em>Miss popular always on the road<em>  
><em>Put my best foot forward<em>  
><em>Gotta get on with the show<em>  
><em>Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine<em>  
><em>Every where I arrive, I get high-5's<em>  
><em>They pay me larger than life<em>  
><em>(Yeaheaaaa)<em>  
><em>I'm just an ordinary girl!<em>

Toph walked along the streets of Goaling then she heard thousands of fans scream her name with this she ran as fast as she could until she reached the camp "whats up toph?" Aang asked "to many fans"she said out of breath "like you have fans" sokka mumbled she earthbended him ten feet into the air and then he landed in her arms slightly blushing she dropped him on the ground "ow"he said as his body hit the floor and walked away.

_Sometimes I'm lazy_  
><em>I get bored<em>  
><em>I get scared<em>  
><em>I feel ignored (Yeah)<em>  
><em>I feel happy, I get silly<em>  
><em>I choke on my own words<em>  
><em>I make wishes, I have Dreams<em>  
><em>And I still want to believe<em>  
><em>Anything can happen in this world,<em>  
><em>For an ordinary girl<em>

_So give it everything or nothin' at all_  
><em>Get back on your feet when<em>  
><em>You stumble and fall<em>  
><em>A little luck can go a long way<em>  
><em>So don't you worry about what people say<em>  
><em>Who knows when the wind may blow<em>  
><em>For an ordinary girl..(Mmmm)<em>  
><em>I'm just an ordinary girl<em>

**at night **

"Sokka? are you awake" toph asked him "now i am" he replied "oh sorry i just needed to talk to you is all"she said as he sat up next to her he got up and took her hand they started walking" so toph whats on your mind?"he asked "you" she said without blushing but sokka was as red as a tomato "what" he asked"you heard me its YOU!" she yelled at the end she toph bei fong 16 years of age kissed sokka square on the lips she felt him push her of of him but toph fell back with tears in her eyes she made an earth tent around her.

sokka just processing what he had done knelt down and knocked on the earth "come out toph"he said but she didn't reply so he kicked at the earth as he saw a shooting star he made a wish toph got out of her tent he just kissed her back her eyes open with shock but she gave into the kiss her legs turning to jello and she felt the fireworks go of in her head her hands around her waist "i love you toph"he whispered in her ear "i love you to meathead"she said as she pecked his lips "i should get some sleep i am meeting up with my friend Rarity" she said "wait she does not happen to have brown skin with violet eyes and dark brown short hair does she " toph just looked at him "uh yeah"He just stood there pale again toph just laughed at this.


End file.
